


An Honorary Irishman

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Her Socialist and His Suffragette [17]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based off of the scene where Matthew teaches Tom to play cricket, Best Friends, Big Sisters, Boys Will Be Boys, Bromance!!!!!, Brotherly Love, Diverts from Post 3x05 Canon, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Irish Republicanism, Irish patriotism, Lady Sybil Lives, Little Sisters, Matthew Crawley Lives, One Big Happy Family, Sibling Bonding, Sisters, The Downton Squad...As They Should Have Been., hurling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: Sybil Crawley smirked into her own afternoon tea, joining her sister  at the window of the drawing room where Mary was watching the 'hurling match' (or rather their two husbands acting like schoolboys out on the lawn).Tom Branson and Matthew Crawley bromance.....because I'm a sucker for it!!!





	An Honorary Irishman

**An Honorary Irishman**

"Sybil, darling...", Mary Crawley started questioningly.

She glanced at her sister over the rim of her teacup with a look of both grudging amusement and disapproval. It was a look that been patented, perfected and (apparently) passed down by their grandmother. "...is this really necessary?"

Try as she might to hide it, the eldest Crawley sibling was humoured, if not endeared as her younger sister was, by the unlikely friendship that had sprung up between their husbands.

Sybil Crawley smirked into her own afternoon tea, joining her sister at the window of the drawing room where she was watching the 'hurling match' (or rather their two husbands acting like schoolboys out on the lawn).

Smiling innocently at her eldest sister, Sybil couldn't help but feel elated at how far her family had come in accepting her and Tom's marriage since they first returned to Downton.

The birth of their baby girl and the support of both Matthew and Mary had thankfully brought Robert around to the idea of his youngest daughter's relationship with his former chauffeur.

"After being cajoled into playing cricket, Tom considers it a matter of defending his country's honour-".

"-And Matthew is far too much of a gentleman to refuse him", Mary chipped in, her voice stiff , betrayed only by a twinkling of laughter in her eyes.

...

"I do believe-", Matthew said jokingly, carefully hitting the sliotar towards his Irish brother in law with the hesitant bravado typical only of someone who had garnered a new, albeit unexpected, skill. "-that I am rather a good deal better at this than any English man ought to be."

Tom smirked teasingly at his proudly British brother in law and grabbed the sliotar lazily out of the air with the ease of someone who had been hurling almost as long as they could walk (which he had been...having three older brothers had surely seen to it).

"Don't worry, Matthew. We'll make an honorary Irishman of you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here's just a little Drabble that I wrote really quickly because I couldn't get it out of my head and I absolutely adored Tom and Matthew's bromance. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Oh, and just so you know, Hurling is the national sport in Ireland and the 'sliotar' is the ball used in the game (kinda like the one used in baseball or cricket, I guess)


End file.
